My One and Only
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana broke up with Brittany over two years ago. Will a chance meeting and a health scare bring them back together? Will Brittany finally find out why Santana really broke up with her?


_A/N – This is one of those stories I wrote awhile ago but never posted. This isn't a fluffy story but not all drama either. I don't own GLEE or any of the character. This is written for entertainment purposes only._

Santana hurried through the hospital on her way to the parking lot. She had just flown home to Lima from NYC that afternoon because tomorrow her parent's would be celebrating their 25th anniversary. Her father had asked her to stop by the hospital as soon as she got into town from airport so she could tell her about his big surprise for her mother.

Santana had a huge smile on her face because her father was going to surprise her mother with a two week vacation to Hawaii. She knew her mother was going to be so happy because her father never took that long off for a vacation.

Santana was getting close to the hospital exit when she happened to glance to her right into a waiting room. She continued walking for a few steps before her brain registered what her eyes had just seen. She stopped walking and just stood there for a few seconds debating whether she really saw who she saw or if her mind was playing tricks on her. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened to her. However, there was something different this time. She had a feeling that this time she really saw who she thought she saw so she slowly turned around and took the few steps back to the waiting room. When she looked in the waiting room sure enough her mind wasn't playing tricks on her this time.

Santana took a deep breath and walked into the waiting room sitting down in a chair. She looked around the room briefly and there were only two other people in the waiting room besides her and the person she sat down beside.

"Britt…" Santana said quietly. Brittany was sitting with her head down staring at the floor. She didn't even feel Santana's presence sitting beside or hear her speak. Santana didn't want to scare Brittany because it was obvious she was in deep thought so she quietly said her name again but once again there was no response. So Santana reached over and carefully put her hand on Brittany's forearm. This brought Brittany out of her thoughts as she looked to see whose hand was on her arm.

Brittany looked at Santana with a confused look on her face. "Santana?"

Santana noticed Brittany's confusing and that she was having trouble talking so she spoke. "I was walking by and I saw you sitting here. Are you ok?" Santana could tell by the look on Brittany's face that she definitely wasn't ok.

"W-why are you in L-lima?" Brittany managed to sputter out.

Santana rubbed Brittany's arm to hopefully comfort her. "I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you in Boston?" Brittany looked away from Santana as a single tear fell down her face. Santana hurried and turned in her chair so she was facing Brittany. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I'm here because it's my parent's 25th anniversary tomorrow." Santana continued to rub Brittany's arm.

Brittany stared at the floor as she spoke. "No, you didn't say anything wrong. I wish I was in Boston instead of here at the hospital."

"Britt has something happened to your parents or sister? Is that why you are here?" Brittany shook her head no. Santana swallowed hard before she asked the next question. "Are you here because something is wrong with you?" Brittany nodded her head yes and Santana felt her body react in way she had never felt it react before. It was a cross between her heart breaking and being punched in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry Britt. Are your parents here with you?"

"No, they are out of town on a trip because my sister is on fall break from school. It's just me."

Santana knew whatever was going on that Brittany shouldn't be alone. "You shouldn't be here alone. Can I ask why you are here at the Lima hospital instead of a hospital in Boston?"

Brittany's face suddenly turned pink. "Um…because Dr. Tyler is here and not in Boston."

Santana nodded her head because she understood. Dr. Tyler was an Ob/Gyn and more importantly she was Santana and Brittany's doctor. Santana had even scheduled her yearly exam with Dr. Tyler the last time she was home from NYC for a visit. She didn't want to give up Dr. Tyler because she felt so comfortable with her. Brittany and she both started seeing Dr. Tyler when they were in high school. They both initially went to Dr. Tyler for birth control when they were still having sex with guys. Then later on Santana confided in Dr. Tyler when she was questioning her sexuality and that she loved Brittany.

"Britt, do you want to tell why you here? It's ok if you don't want to because I understand it's private. Plus we haven't spoken much in the past couple of years so I'll understand if you don't trust me enough to share it with me." There was sadness in Santana's voice when she spoke about trust.

"I trust you I just don't know if I can tell you." Brittany finally had broken and the tears started falling.

Santana moved closer and put her arm around Brittany's shoulder. "Do we have time to go and talk somewhere more private?" Santana asked not knowing what type of appointment Brittany was at the hospital for.

"My appointment is at 2. We have about 45 minutes. I'm here early cause I had nowhere else to go and I was nervous."

"Come on I know where we can go to talk." Santana reluctantly stood up not wanting to break the physical contact with Brittany. Brittany slowly got up and followed Santana a little way through the hospital. Brittany knew exactly where they were going because she had been there many times before.

Santana opened the door and let Brittany go in ahead her before entering herself and then closing the door. "Santana, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Did you forget something?" An older woman sitting at a desk asked as she looked away from her computer.

"No, I didn't forget anything. Brittany and I needed a quiet place to talk so I thought we could use my father's office. I know when I was here earlier to talk to him about his anniversary surprise for my mother that he said he would be in surgery the rest of the afternoon."

"Sure go right back to the office. It is good to see you again Brittany. It seems when you and Santana were in high school I used to see you two in here at least once a week visiting Dr. Lopez." Diane had worked for Santana's father since Santana was only a couple years old. She was a part of the Lopez extended family and one member who didn't have any issue with Santana's sexuality.

"It's nice to see you again too." It was all the usually bubbly Brittany could manage to say.

"We'll let you get back to work. We won't be her long." Santana started walking back towards her father's office past the exam room.

Once they got to Dr. Lopez's office Brittany walked over to one wall of the office. His diplomas were hanging on the wall but there were also several family pictures. A few of the pictures caught her eyes. There was a picture of her and Santana the night they went to the prom. There were pictures of them after they had won national championships as Cheerios and as members of the New Directions.

"I can't believe your father still has these pictures in his office." Brittany said quietly.

"Growing up we were a part of each other families. I swear my parents love you as much as they love me." Santana said with a small smile.

Brittany noticed how Santana said love in the present tense not loved in the past tense. It was true of Brittany's parents too. They still love Santana like a daughter even though the two young women hadn't been in each other's lives so much over the past couple of years.

One picture caught Brittany's interest. It was the day Santana turned 10 and it was picture of the two girls all dressed up for the party with huge smiles on their face. Brittany touched their faces on the picture gently like she actually touching their skin.

"Do you remember when we were 10 years old and my Aunt Katie died?" Brittany asked knowing full well that Santana would remember.

"Of course I remember your Aunt Katie. I used to love her as a kid because she would run and play with us and she didn't care if she got all dirty. I also remember how sad you were when she died and how even though I was a little kid I wanted so badly to be able to make you smile again." Santana felt herself tearing up thinking of that time in their lives.

Suddenly Brittany broke down sobbing so hard that her knees buckled. Santana quickly put her arms around Brittany and helped her to the couch. Santana held Brittany tightly in her arms while she sobbed for several minutes. Finally when calmed down a little Brittany managed to say, "I don't want to die like Aunt Katie."

Santana wasn't sure what to say. "Britt, please tell me what's going on with you."

Brittany pulled away from Santana's arms so she could look her in the eyes. "Remember when Aunt Katie died we didn't really understand what happened to her. All we knew was she got sick and then not long after she died. When I was sixteen my mother told me that Aunt Katie died from breast cancer. She was only 35 years old. My mother said it was a rare form of breast cancer that spread rapidly through Aunt Katie's body. It was just about year from the time she was diagnosed until she died. My mother told me breast cancer can run in families so she showed me that day how to exam my breasts for any changes like lumps. She told me to do it once a month."

Santana was shocked. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?"

"I wanted to but I guess I thought if I didn't tell anyone it would never happen to me. I know that doesn't make sense. Faithfully every month from the time I was sixteen I've done monthly breast exams until…I got to MIT and was so busy. This last time was the longest I've gone between doing exams. I didn't do an exam for the past six months and last week when I did one I found a lump the size of a pea on the my right breast." Brittany broke down crying again. Santana quickly held her and stroked her hair.

"So what are you having done today?" Santana knew the time was getting close for Brittany's appointment.

"I called Dr. Tyler last week and told her what I found and she said she could recommend a doctor in Boston for me but I told her I wanted her to be my doctor. I told my professors at MIT I needed to come home for family emergency. I didn't want to tell my parents because I knew it would upset them and they would cancel their trip with my sister. Yesterday I had a mammogram and ultrasound done. After the tests Dr. Tyler said they couldn't tell if the lump was cyst or tumor so they would need to do a needle biopsy so that is what I'm having done today." Brittany hands were shaking so Santana put her on them to steady them.

"Britt, we are going to need to get back for your appointment but I want you to know that I promise I'm going to be here for you."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. "You can't promise me that because we haven't been there for each the past two years. I don't want you to promise something when you are emotional like you are now."

Santana understood where Brittany was coming from. "I will be here for you today and then we will see what happens. Now we've got to get you back for waiting room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Brittany was taken into day surgery for her biopsy, Santana starting searching on her phone for all of the information she could find on what exactly happened during a breast needle biopsy. She was so absorbed in reading what was on her phone that she didn't hear Dr. Tyler say her name until she repeated it again.

"How's Brittany?"

Dr. Tyler sat down beside Santana. "Brittany told me you were out her waiting for her and that I had permission to come and talk to you about her biopsy. Everything went fine as far as the biopsy. I was so glad to know that you were here for her because I didn't like her dealing with all of this on her own. She told me she would tell her parents once she found out her diagnosis. Brittany needs to take it easy for the next 24 hours and keep ice on the site where we took the biopsy. She will be bruised and tender for a few days."

"When will you have the results?"

"Unfortunately not until next Tuesday morning. I have already scheduled a 9 AM appointment for Brittany to come to my office for the results. I think it would be great if you could be there to support Brittany."

"Actually, I need to get back to…I'll be there. Thanks for everything Dr. Tyler."

"If Brittany or you have any questions before Tuesday please don't hesitate to call me." Dr. Tyler shook Santana's hand and left the waiting room.

Brittany had driven her mother's car to the hospital and even though Dr. Tyler said Brittany could drive Santana didn't want to take a chance so she drove Brittany home in the car she had rented from the airport. They could pick up Brittany's mother's car the next day.

When they arrived at Brittany's parent's home Santana immediately got out of the car and ran to the passenger side to help Brittany out of the car. Brittany hadn't said anything since they left the hospital and Santana was worried about her. When Santana held Brittany's arm on the way to the house Brittany snapped. "Please stop treating me like a baby. I can walk to the house by myself." Brittany walked away from a stunned Santana.

When Santana got to the house she was relieved to see that Brittany had left the door opened for her. She walked into the house to find Brittany rummaging around in the freezer. Santana watched her and then when Brittany pulled out a bag of frozen peas she knew what Brittany had been looking for. Frozen peas works great as an ice pack as they learned when they had so many sprain and strains while cheerleading.

Brittany then got a bottle of water from the refrigerator and looked in a kitchen drawer until she found a bottle of pain killers. Santana followed Brittany as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "Thanks for waiting at the hospital and bringing me home. I know you are here to celebrate your parent's anniversary so I won't keep any longer. I'm just going to lay here on the couch with my frozen peas and rest. Please make sure the door is locked when you leave. Oh, don't worry about taking me to get my mother's car tomorrow I can take a cab."

Brittany laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. Santana wasn't used to Brittany shutting her out but then again they weren't really anything to each other anymore. Friends yes, best friends no, and girlfriends no. Santana was torn she didn't want to leave but she didn't want to smother Brittany either. She took the throw that was on the back of the couch and covered Brittany with it. She then leaned down and kissed Brittany's forehead. "Call me if you need anything Britt." Santana wanted to say I love you so much but she knew now wasn't the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana walked into her parent's house and as soon as she shut the door her mother was by her side within seconds. "Santana, I'm so glad your home." Maribel hugged her daughter. "I was starting to get worried because you father said you stopped by to see him for a few minutes at the hospital and that was over three hours ago. When I got home from work thirty minutes ago I thought for sure you'd be here." Maribel felt Santana hug her tighter which was unusual.

"I can't lose her for real." Were the only words Santana got out before she broke down and started sobbing. She had held her emotions in check while she was with Brittany but now she had to let them out.

Maribel was confused but she held her daughter while she sobbed and then walked her over to the couch. A few minutes later Santana calmed down and Maribel wiped the tears away with her thumb. "What's going on sweetie and who can't you lose?"

"Br-brittany." Santana started crying again and her mother held her until the tears stopped flowing.

"What is going on with you and Brittany?" Maribel asked. She knew Santana and Brittany had only spoken a few times on the phone over the past two years.

Santana told Maribel about how she saw Brittany the hospital and about the lump in her breast. She told Maribel how Brittany hadn't told her parents yet and how she was going through it all by herself.

"Oh poor Brittany thinking she had to go through this alone. She should've told her mother because I know Susan will be upset when she finds out after the fact." Maribel's motherly instincts kicked in thinking how she would feel if Santana kept something like this from her.

"Mom, you can't tell Susan before Brittany is ready to tell her what has been going on. She's trying to protect her mother because of what happen to Brittany's Aunt Katie. I didn't know until Britt told me today that Katie had died of breast cancer."

"I remember when that happened. You and Brittany were both so young and we didn't know how to explain to you why Katie had died. I'm sorry I never told you when you got older I guess the subject never came up."

"I can't believe Britt never told me since Susan told her when she was sixteen. Britt said she thought if she didn't tell anyone it would never happen to her. Mom, what if she has breast cancer? She's just turned 22 years old. I can't lose her forever. I know we haven't been in each other lives much the past couple of years but I always felt her presence with me. I know it's crazy but it's true. It's like she was still there even though she wasn't there physically with me." Santana broke down again and her mother consoled her.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Later that Night_

Brittany opened the front door and saw Santana standing there. "Can I come in?"

Brittany nodded her head and let Santana in the house. "Did you run away from home again?"

Santana scowled at Brittany's comment and then noticed Brittany was looking at the bag she had brought with her. "No, I'm not running away from home again. And hey I only did that a few times when I didn't get my way. I thought I'd stay here with you tonight if that's ok? I won't sleep at all worrying about you being by yourself. You won't even know I'm here."

Brittany gave Santana a small smile. "I'm sorry about snapping at you when you were helping me to the house. Actually I'd really like for you to stay with me. I don't want to be alone." Santana walked into the house and stood by the door with her bag. "I was just about to go to bed I'm exhausted because I haven't slept well the past couple of days."

"Oh, ok no problem. You go to bed and I'll just camp out down here on the couch." Santana started to walk towards the couch but was stopped by Brittany touching her arm.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my room with me." Brittany didn't look at Santana and her voice was so small.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable since we used to…" Santana spoke but was cut off by Brittany speaking.

"I'm sorry I never even thought about your girlfriend. I'm sure she doesn't want you sleeping in the same bed as your ex. I'll sleep in my sister's room and you can sleep in my bed." Brittany totally forgot the last she had heard Santana had a girlfriend.

"You don't need to apologize because there's no girlfriend. We broke up about six months ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that San." Brittany was genuinely sorry because all she ever wanted was for Santana to be happy.

"It just wasn't meant to be. There was something missing right from the beginning. We parted on friendly terms. So if you want us to sleep in the same bed it's ok." Santana wasn't sure if it was ok or not because she didn't know how she was going to sleep with Brittany and not have some physical contact with her. She wasn't worried about any type of sexual contact because she knew with Brittany recuperating for the biopsy and with her current state of mind something like that would never happen between them. She just had never slept in a bed with Brittany without them cuddling.

Santana followed Brittany up the stair that she had walked up too many times to count when they were high school. It felt like she was coming home after being gone for a very long time. When they got to Brittany's bedroom Santana felt like she walked into a time warp because everything was the same.

Brittany noticed how Santana just stood there looking around the bedroom. "It's amazing isn't it, I've told my parents they can change my room into anything they want to but they say it will always be my room." Brittany's voice trembled with emotion.

"I'm going get ready for bed Britt. Why don't you get in bed? Is there anything you need me to get you?"

"I'm fine I took some pain killers and I have a bag of frozen peas for my…" Brittany couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ok, I'll be quick." Santana watched Brittany get into bed before she walked into the bathroom to change. When she got into the bathroom Santana tried her best to keep her tears away. She had to be strong for Brittany. As Santana changed into her sleep clothes she realized it was first time she ever remembered changing in the Brittany's bathroom and not out in the bedroom in front of her.

Santana walked back into the bedroom sitting her bag on the floor before walking over to the bed. Brittany was lying on her back with her eyes closed. Santana could see the bag of peas underneath Brittany's t-shirt on her right breast. Again she closed her eyes to keep her tears away. Santana jumped a bit when Brittany without saying a word pulled the sheet and blanket back for Santana to get into bed.

Santana carefully got into bed and laid there on her back. All she could hear was her own breathing. She hadn't been this nervous in bed with Brittany since the first time she let herself completely feel the love when they had sex.

"San, if you're this uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed I can go to my sister's room and sleep."

Santana suddenly felt bad that Brittany was worrying about her feeling uncomfortable when the focus should be on what Brittany is going through. "I'm fine Britt don't worry. It's just a little strange because we haven't slept in the same bed in over two years."

"Can you hold me?" Brittany's voice was quiet and shaky.

After hearing those words from Brittany, Santana didn't hesitate for a second. She moved closer to Brittany and opened her arms. Santana decided to let Brittany choose the position that would be most comfortable for her since she was sore from the biopsy. Brittany ended up with her head resting on Santana's chest with her arm around Santana's stomach. Santana put her arm around Brittany and held her close as she dared to while trying not to hurt her. She placed a kiss on Brittany's head and began singing a song to her that she had sung to her since they were kids and Brittany was sick or upset. It was a Spanish lullaby Santana's mother had sung to her and hearing it always put Brittany to sleep and this time was no exception.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

"San, they are expecting to have a celebratory dinner with their daughter at an elegant restaurant. It's a family celebration and it should be only family." Brittany was trying to explain to Santana the reason she didn't feel she should go out to the dinner with Santana and her parents for their anniversary dinner.

"Please Britt! My parents already said you are more than welcome to come with us. Besides they will be too busy making lovey-dovey eyes at each other all night to even notice I'm there."

Brittany laughed, "I've never seen your parents make lovey-dovey eyes at each other."

"They've changed it's like they all falling in love all over again."

"Well, if that's the case then you should be looking for someone you can make lovey-dovey eyes with. Who knows maybe tonight will be the night you meet your one and only, and you don't want me there as a third wheel."

Santana felt her heart sink at Brittany's words because even though they hadn't been a couple in over two years she still thought of Brittany has her one and only. "Ok, I get it. You don't want go to dinner. Look I've got to go home to start getting ready so I guess I'll check in with you later. If you want me to spend the night again just let me know. Either way I'll be here to go to Dr. Tyler's with you Tuesday morning." Santana walked to the front door to leave.

"San…" Brittany started but Santana was out of the house before she could continue.

Brittany walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She knew her words upset Santana as soon as they were out of her mouth. They had both used the words my one and only to describe each other when they were a couple. Brittany didn't mean for those words to come out they just did. Truth was she knew her one and only was Santana but she just didn't understand what happened to them after they graduated from high school.

Their original plan was for both of them to go to school in NYC, Santana attending NYU and Brittany attending Julliard. However, when Brittany's surprise high SAT scores led to a full scholarship to MIT the plan changed drastically. She got into Julliard but only on a partial scholarship and when Brittany was honest with herself she really wanted to go to MIT. She loved numbers and solving the problems with her non-traditional way of thinking. So Santana and Brittany went in different directions even though they weren't that far apart. Boston and NYC are only a short train ride away.

When they both went off to college it was like their relationship couldn't survive in the adult world. The first couple of months they would alternate visiting each other every other week but then it got to be too expensive and they both got busy with their studies. By the end of their first year of college they were lucky to see each other once a month. Brittany had noticed Santana slowly pulling away from her. When they spoke on the phone she didn't have much to say and even when they did see each other Santana seemed like her mind was somewhere else.

They both spent the summer after their first year of college in Lima. It was wonderful summer and they were able to rekindle whatever spark had gone from their relationship. Brittany was extremely happy to have the old Santana back. They had made it through their first year apart and they only had three more years to go. Brittany thought they would be ok until a week before they both were supposed to go back to college for their second year.

Santana had started to pull away from her again. Two days before they were to leave Santana unleashed a bombshell and told Brittany she thought it would be best if they took a break from their relationship. In other words she was breaking up with Brittany. Santana didn't offer any reason for wanting to breakup with Brittany other than she couldn't go through another year like last school year. Brittany was heartbroken and she could tell Santana was as well. She thought for sure after a day or two Santana would call her and tell her it was all a mistake but when the call didn't come after a couple of months Brittany had to face the fact it was over. Now it's over two years later and they both are in their last year of college.

There was one thing Brittany knew now and that was before they went their separate ways again after her doctor's appointment on Tuesday that Santana and she needed to have a serious talk about how they were feeling right now. They weren't in high school anymore. This was real life and they needed to face their true feelings and be completely honest with one another. Brittany knew them being completely honest could end up with both of them hurting and heartbroken again but she couldn't go on living not knowing what they were to each other anymore.

SSSSSSSSSSS

"Santana the cab is here. Also, there's someone here to see you." Maribel shouted upstairs as she and Carlos walked out the front door to the cab.

Santana came hurrying down the stairs, "Did you say someone is here…" Santana looked up when she got to the bottom of stairs and saw Brittany standing there all dressed up in beautiful baby blue dress. Santana walked over to Brittany so she was standing directly in front of her. "What are you doing here Britt?"

"You look absolutely stunning Santana." Brittany couldn't take her eyes off from how Santana's body looked in the black dress she was wearing.

Santana swallowed hard, "You look beautiful too. I need to go my parents are waiting in the cab."

"I know they are waiting. They are waiting for us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, your mother called me after you told her I wasn't going to dinner. She said she really wanted me to come to dinner. She also told me that you told her about my biopsy. You didn't tell me that you had told your mother."

Santana looked away from Brittany. "I'm sorry I told her but when I came home yesterday after your biopsy I couldn't hold in my emotions any longer and I ended up telling my mother. Don't worry she won't tell your mother before you have a chance to talk to her. By the way my father knows too."

"It's ok I'm not mad or anything that they know. I wish you hadn't held in your feelings yesterday. You could've talked to me."

"I knew that I had to be strong for you so I held everything in." Santana was looking at the floor playing with her fingers.

"That's the thing San you don't always have to be the strong one or the protective one. It's okay to be one that needs comforting and protecting." As soon as Brittany finished talking Santana's cell phone chimed letting her know she had a text message.

"It's my father he said the meter is ticking away while they are sitting in the driveway. We'd better go." Santana picked up her purse and opened the door for Brittany. As Brittany was going out the door she turned to face Santana, "Tonight after dinner I'd really think we need to have a serious talk about us. We owe it to each other." Santana nodded her head as they left the house and got into the cab.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Santana was quiet all through dinner which didn't go unnoticed by her parents and Brittany. After she had finished eating Santana excused herself to go to the restroom. Brittany thought about going with her but she got the feeling that Santana needed a few minutes alone.

There was a silence at the table that was uncomfortable for Brittany because she wondered if Santana's parents were going to say something about her biopsy. Maribel reached across the table and put her hand on top of Brittany's patting it like a mother would do. "How are doing?"

Brittany looked at Maribel and saw her eyes were full of motherly concern. She had seen that look for years because Maribel had always treated Brittany like a member of the family. "I'm doing ok."

"Santana said that you get the results back Tuesday morning. You really shouldn't go to an appointment like that alone. I would like to go with you for support if you want me to." Maribel continued to pat Brittany's hand.

"Thank you for offering to go with me but didn't Santana tell you that she is going with me?"

"Santana is flying back to New York tomorrow afternoon. She has classes on Monday." Carlos stated.

Brittany was totally confused. "Oh, I guess I misunderstood what she told me. She must have she said she couldn't go with me Tuesday morning instead of that she could go with me. It was after the biopsy and my thoughts were all over the place."

Maribel gave Carlos a look that told him that Brittany didn't misunderstand Santana. She had a feeling Santana didn't even tell Brittany she needed to get back for classes on Monday. Santana came back to the table and it was obvious from her eyes she had been crying. After she sat down she kept her head down looking at the table.

"Maribel dear how would like to dance?" Carlos asked as he stood up and offered his hand for Maribel to take which she did and he led her to the dance floor.

Brittany reached over and put her hand in the small of Santana's back and gently rubbed it. "I'm not even going to ask if you are ok because we both the answer to that question. What's going on San?"

Santana looked at Brittany as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "I'm selfish."

Brittany scowled, "Why do you think you're selfish?"

"Because you are going through something right now that could change your life forever and all I keep worrying about is how I can't lose you forever." The tears fell down Santana's face.

Brittany wiped the tears away, "You're not selfish. You're being honest about your true feelings which is what we both need to do right now. We need to figure out us because we both know there still is an us even though we've been apart. But right now we need to help your parents celebrate their anniversary. Just think they have loved and supported each other for 25 years and that's amazing. I want you to dance with me now and later tonight we can go to my parent's house and talk, ok?"

Santana dried what was left of her tears with her napkin and managed a small smile. "Ok, are you sure you're up to dancing?"

"I'm always up for dancing just don't squeeze me too tight my boob is still quite sore." Brittany gave Santana the smile that was her smile. No one else ever got to see Brittany smile that way.

Santana and Brittany danced without saying a word. It was amazing because only a few years ago Santana wouldn't hold hands at Breadstiks unless their hands were coved with a napkin. Now she is slow dancing with Brittany in public and not even giving a second thought what others might be thinking about it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When they got back to the Santana's parent's house Santana told her parents she was spending the night with Brittany again. Santana and Brittany decided to get ready for bed and then have their talk. Once again Santana changed into her sleep clothes in the bathroom. When she came out Brittany was already sitting on the bed all changed and she was looking down her shirt. Santana stopped and almost hurried back into the bathroom thinking Brittany wanted some privacy maybe but she wasn't quick enough because Brittany saw her.

"Come here San." Brittany patted the space to her on the bed. Santana got onto the bed and sat crossed legged next to Brittany.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Santana felt she needed to say something. "Is everything ok down there? I mean I saw you looking down your shirt."

Brittany could tell Santana was nervous asking about her breast. "It's fine. Quite bruised but fine. Would like to see it?"

Santana was quite surprised by Brittany's question. "Uh…no it's ok Britt."

"Oh, ok yeah it probably grosses you out thinking I had a needle stuck in a lump in my breast to see if I have cancer."

Santana without even thinking reached out for Brittany's hand. "No, it doesn't gross me out at all. You went through something every woman fears and you are being so brave and strong. If it were me I'd probably stay in bed until Tuesday morning but not you. Britt, you are truly one special woman and if you really want me to see where you had your biopsy I'm ok with it."

"It's just that this all seems so unreal to me at times like it's a dream. If someone sees what I see it might make it more real to me. I know that doesn't make sense at all. How about we just have our talk?" Brittany changed the subject quickly finding herself on verge of breaking down.

Santana sensed it was best to move on from the biopsy right now. "Ok let's talk." Santana was nervous because the last time they talked about themselves was when she broke up with Brittany.

"I guess I'll start. Why? Why did you end our relationship? I know you said it was because you couldn't go through another year like our first year in college but I thought we were doing ok because we made through the first year and we were still together."

Santana looked at her hands for a few minutes before speaking. "I broke up with you because I found out my first year of college that I wasn't the person I thought I was."

Brittany waited for Santana to continue but when she didn't Brittany took her hand and held it. "Ok, what do you mean you weren't the person you thought you were?"

"Once I got to college everything was such much harder and I don't mean the classes necessarily it was just the everyday things like sometimes even getting out of bed with difficult. At first I thought it was just from being away from home and away from you but by Christmas I knew there was something else going on so I over break I talked to my mom about how I had been feeling. She suggested I make an appointment with Dr. Tyler so I did. I told Dr. Tyler how I had been feeling and how I would have panic attacks for no reason at all. After our talk she told me that she thought I was suffering from anxiety so she prescribed an anti-depressant for me and then told me I should look for a therapist to go to when I got back to New York to help with my anxiety."

Santana started rubbing her hands through her hair which is sign of frustration and Brittany knew this so gently rubbed her back for a few minutes.

"I found a really good therapist in New York and with weekly sessions and the medication I started to feel so much better than I had in a very long time. I mean even going back to not feeling this well in high school. The only concern I had was if someone found out about my anxiety and going to a therapist they would think I was weak. My parents knew about it and they were great at telling me it was nothing to be ashamed of and that it didn't mean I was weak but you know me I can be quite stubborn."

Brittany had just one question, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's just it Britt I couldn't tell you because I was ashamed and I thought you might think less of me."

Brittany felt like she wanted to scream at Santana. "How could you ever think I would think less of you? I love you more than I have ever loved anyone outside of my family. You having an anxiety disorder doesn't make one bit of difference in how I feel about you. If on Tuesday, I find out I have breast cancer are you going to think any less of me?"

Santana tried wiping her tears away but they were falling quicker than she could wipe them away. "Of course not Britt but you can't compare my anxiety disorder with you having breast cancer."

"Why can't I compare the two? They both are illnesses." Brittany's tears were falling down her face as well.

"It's just not the same Britt."

"Yes it's exactly the same San. If you had told me I would've understood and supported you. How are doing now?"

"I'm doing ok. I still have to take the anti-depressants. Last year I tried going off from them but the anxiety and panic attacks came back. I've learned that it's just a part of who I am but it took me the past two years to learn that."

"I can understand how difficult it was for you to accept your illness because I know how you've always strive to the best you can be no matter what you are doing. It's like I told you earlier San, you don't always have to be the strong one, the one who protects everyone else. You need to learn how to let others take care of you. I know it's none of my business but did your girlfriend know about your anxiety disorder?"

Santana still was having difficulty looking Brittany in the eye. "Not at first but I have to be careful not to have more than one drink because of the anti-depressant I take. She noticed I never had more than one drink and asked me why. At first I told her it was just because I didn't like to drink too much but when our relationship got more serious she saw my bottle of pills and asked me about it. It didn't matter to her even though a part of me always thought she was judging me even though she wasn't."

"I also know it's none of my business but why did the two of you decided to breakup?" Brittany asked hoping Santana wouldn't think she was being too nosey.

"It just wasn't working. We cared about each other but after while it was more like were just friends not lovers. To be honest you Britt, I don't see myself ever being able to love another woman the way I love you." Santana still looked away from Brittany.

"Please look at me San." Santana hesitantly looked at Brittany and when she did she saw a smile on Brittany's face and tears in her eyes. Brittany reached out and caressed Santana's face. "I have been waiting for you to say those words to me since we broke up. In the beginning I was hopeful because you know what a romantic I can be but then I began to doubt I'd ever hear those words from you. I have always known with all of my heart that I would never be able to love another woman the way I love you."

Santana and Brittany looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Santana leaned in and gently pressed her lips against Brittany's. The kiss was so gently and it didn't last long but the emotions both of them felt overwhelmed their senses. They both kept their eyes closed as they rested their foreheads together.

When they pulled away from one another Brittany kissed Santana's cheek which caused her blush. "You know you are just too adorable." Brittany said in a quiet voice.

Santana shook her head a little as she smiled. "I've missed so much. You are the only one who can make blush by saying such sweet things to me. I'm so sorry we spent over two years apart because of my silly pride. I should have known deep in my heart that you wouldn't think any less of me because of my anxiety disorder."

"San, let's not dwell in the past or time we missed together. The most important thing is we talked and maybe we can have a future together."

Santana scowled at Brittany's words and then sadness overtook her. "I understand you not being sure about us having a future together. I lost your trust and I've got to earn it back." Santana quickly wiped away the tears that fell down her face.

This time it was Brittany's turn to scowl until she realized Santana had misunderstood her. "No sweetie, when I said maybe we can a future together I meant depending on what my biopsy results are on Tuesday. Those results can change everything for us."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and held onto them tightly. "Now you listen to me Brittany S. Pierce. I want to be with you and only you, and no biopsy results are going to change my mind. We are going to face whatever happens together. I love you and want us to be together."

As tears began to run down Brittany's cheeks she brought Santana's hands to her mouth and kissed them. "My dream is for us to be together but what if our dream doesn't last very long?"

"We can't think like that right now. No one really knows how long they are going to live. We just need to make sure we live each day to the fullest."

Brittany suddenly yawned, "I'm sorry I'm just really tired."

"Let's get some sleep then."

Brittany lay down on her back and Santana lay on her side facing Brittany. Santana reached for the hem of Brittan's t-shirt. "Can I?" Brittany nodded her head yes and immediately closed her eyes. Santana slowly pulled Brittany's t-shirt up until she saw the bruise and the needle hole from the biopsy. Santana closed her eyes tightly to hold back the tears. She then leaned over and placed a soft, gentle kiss on the bruise. When Brittany felt Santana's lips on the breast she took in a deep breath and let it out. The kiss didn't stir any sexual feelings for either one of them. The kiss was much more than that, it was an expression of love and support.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brittany was holding on tightly to Santana's hand. Their fingers were intertwined their favorite way to hold hands. The door opening behind them caused them both to jump. They had been sitting in chairs in front of Dr. Taylor's desk for the past ten minutes.

"Good morning ladies." Dr. Taylor said as she walked around to her desk and sat in her desk chair. Santana and Brittany both said good morning quietly. Dr. Taylor looked at the two and noticed how tightly they were holding hands. She had always thought the two were meant to be together and hoped that this was a sign of them maybe reconciling. Dr. Taylor didn't need to look at Brittany's file because she already knew the biopsy results. "Brittany your biopsy results are negative. The lump in your breast isn't cancer it's a benign lump."

Brittany took a deep breath in and then suddenly broke down crying. Santana quickly hugged her as she cried silent tears of her own. Dr. Taylor let them have their moment of release before continuing. She offered both a tissue once they had calmed down. "I want to keep an eye the lump and if it grows we will need to surgically remove it but I'm hoping it will shrink on its own in time. So in three months I want to do another ultrasound to check on the lump. You can have the ultrasound done in Boston and the results will be sent to me. I know this was a scary situation for you to go through at such a young age but you did the right thing in having it checked out especially with your family history. Do you have any questions?"

"No, I can't think of anything right now. Santana do you have any questions?"

"No, I can't think of anything either at least not right now. I'm so happy you are ok." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany quickly on the lips. When Santana and Brittany looked back at Dr. Taylor she had a smile on her face which caused Santana to blush. Brittany couldn't stop herself form leaning over and whispering Santana's ear, "Adorable."

When Santana and Brittany left Dr. Taylor's office they found Maribel sitting in the waiting room. She could tell by the smiles on Santana's and Brittany's faces that the news was good. Maribel hugged Brittany and kissed on the cheek. "I'm so happy you are ok."

"Thank you. It's such a relief and I'm going to tell my mother about all of this when they get home from their trip tonight. I know how I should have told her right from the start."

"Santana, what time does your plane leave?" Maribel asked.

Maribel's question quickly wiped the smiles off from Santana and Brittany's faces. "It leaves at noon. I have my luggage in the rental car so I can go to the airport after I drop Britt off at home."

"So you will need to be leave for the airport soon. I need to get back to work. Have safe flight and call me when you are home ok. I love you."

"I will Mami. I love you too."

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Santana and Brittany had been sitting in the rental car in Brittany's parents' driveway for the past ten minutes. Their hand intertwined neither wanting to be the first one to let go.

"I really need to leave for the airport. I will call you when I get home and I want to hear about your talk with your mom." Santana looked into Brittany's eyes as she spoke.

"I'm sure my mother will be upset with me but she will be ok once I tell her I'm ok. My flight to back to Boston leaves at 10 tomorrow morning so I'll let you know when I'm back in Boston." Brittany wanted to hug Santana and never let her go.

"Thanksgiving is a little more than a month away and then we Christmas when we can see each other. We both graduate in May and we both we be looking for jobs." Santana's voice was shaky with emotion because she still wasn't quite sure what the future held for them.

"Yeah, where would like to look for a job?"

"Um…I'm not sure I like living in New York City." Santana in her heart was hoping to stay in New York after graduation.

"I would think I would like working and living in New York. That is if that's what you want." Brittany looked at their intertwined hands.

Santana felt her heart flutter. "Of course that's what I want, that's what I've always wanted for us to be together." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes. "I really need to leave right now or I'll miss my flight. I don't want to leave but at the same time I know it will be ok."

"Yeah, we are definitely going to be more than ok. I love you Santana."

"I love you to Britt."

They shared one more quick kiss before Brittany got out of the car. She stood in the driveway waving goodbye to Santana as she backed out of the driveway and then drove away. Both women were sad they would be apart from one another but they were happy too because they knew in a short period of time they would never have to be apart again.

THE END


End file.
